warrior_cats_fan_wikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 2
Wolkenstern lag in seinem Nest unter einem dicht belaubten Holunderbusch und träumte. Er war in einem Wald mit weit auseinander stehenden Bäumen – Eichen, Birken, Buchen und Eschen – die alle so hoch wuchsen, dass ihre Wipfel in den Wolken verschwanden. Ihre Äste waren perfekt, um schnell und ungehindert zu klettern, und der Boden war frei von Brombeeren oder verschlungenem Farn sodass eine Katze wunderbar herunterspringen konnte, um Beute oder einen Feind zu jagen. Aber Wolkenstern wusste, dass hier keine Feinde sein würden, nicht einmal von anderen Clans, weil das hier der SternenClan war, wo seine Ahnen friedlich miteinander lebten und über die Katzen unter ihnen wachten. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen schnitten durch die Blätter der Bäume und sandten warme Wellen über Wolkensterns grau weißen Pelz, als er zwischen den Stämmen entlang schlich. Die Luft war erfüllt von Beutegeruch und dem Duft frischer Blätter. Seine Krallen kribbelten bei dem Gedanken, auf den nächsten Baum zu springen und himmelwärts zu klettern, um den Wald aus einer ganz anderen Sicht zu sehen, wie er sich unter ihm entfaltete. Weiche Pfoten Schritte hinter ihm, ließen ihn inne halten. Eine dunkelrote Kätzin, die Wolkenstern von der Zeremonie kannte, in der er seine neun Leben erhalten hatte, schritt auf ihn zu. „Ahornstern!“ er neigte den Kopf. „Sei gegrüßt Wolkenstern“, schnurrte Ahornstern. „Willkommen im SternenClan.“ Wolkenstern sah auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er, als er plötzlich einen kalten Luftzug auf seinem Pelz spürte. „Hast du mich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierhergebracht?“ Die orangene Katze schnippte mit den Ohren. „Alles ist in Ordnung. Wir wollten dich nur sehen, um dir zu sagen, wie stolz wir auf dich sind.“ Wolkenstern wölbte den Rücken und schnurrte. „Ich danke dir. Es ist mir eine Ehre, meinen Clan zu leiten.“ Ahornstern strich mit ihrem Schweif über seine Flanke. „Geh ein Stück mit mir“, lud sie ihn ein. Seite an Seite liefen die Katzen zwischen den Baumstämmen, von Sonnenlicht in den Schatten, und wieder zurück ins Sonnenlicht. „Der WolkenClan war schon immer im Zentrum des Waldes, das Herz des Gesetzes der Krieger, seit Katzen diesen Ort zu ihrem zu Hause machten. Wusstest du, dass wir der erste Clan waren, der Grenzmarkierungen gesetzt hat? Wolke, der uns hier her brachte, erkannte, dass unser Territorium uns Nahrung und ein zu Hause bieten konnte und er wusste, dass er es vor Außenseitern beschützen musste, die eifersüchtig auf unsere Beute und Sicherheit waren.“ Wolkenstern miaute, „Wir markieren immer noch die Grenzen in Erinnerung an ihn. Keine WolkenClan-Katze wird jemals vergessen, was wir ihm zu verdanken haben.“ Ein Büschel Farn raschelte am Rand des Pfades. Ein schwarz brauner Kater tauchte dazwischen auf und nickte ihnen zu. „Seid gegrüßt, Ahornstern, Wolkenstern.“ Wolkenstern neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Neben ihm schnippte Ahornstern mit dem Schwanz. „Wolkenstern, das ist Eschenstern.“ Wolkenstern verneigte sich. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich zu treffen“, miaute er. Eschenstern blähte die Nasenlöscher, als ob er empört darüber wäre, dass Wolkenstern ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ich war derjenige, der festgelegt hat, dass die Grenzen jeden Tag patrouilliert und markiert werden müssen, als Teil des Gesetzes der Krieger. Auf Wolke ist vielleicht die Idee zurück zu führen, aber ich war der Anführer, der die Grenzen so stark wie Stein werden ließ.“ Ahornstern hüstelte. „Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, Eschenstern, dass dies erst zum Thema auf der großen Versammlung wurde, nachdem deine Patrouille einmal zu oft im DonnerClan-Territorium erwischt wurde.“ Der dunkle Kater sträubte das Fell. „Wenn der DonnerClan seine Grenzen klar markiert hätte, hätten meine Katzen nicht aus Versehen ihre Grenzen übertreten.“ „Euch beiden hat der WolkenClan Ehre und Stärke zu verdanken. Aber den größten Beitrag zum Gesetz der Krieger habe ich geleistet“, grollte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei Katzen wirbelten herum, um einen dunkelbraunen Kater mit gelben Augen zu sehen, der auf dem Weg stand. Sein dickes Fell war mit einem Hauch von schwarzen Fell unterlegt, sodass es aussah, als wäre er von Schatten umrandet. Wolkenstern spitzte die Ohren. „Dunkelstern!“ miaute er. Dunkelstern neigte den Kopf. „Sei gegrüßt, Wolkenstern. Ich hoffe, du hast das Leben nicht vergessen, das ich dir gegeben habe? In deine Instinkte zu vertrauen und zu wissen, dass dein Wort Gesetz ist?“ „Ich habe es nicht vergessen“, versprach Wolkenstern. Der braune Kater blickte zu den zwei anderen Katzen. „Ahornstern, Eschenstern es passiert selten, dass wir drei uns in den Wäldern treffen. Wir sind alle Teil der edlen Geschichte des WolkenClans, aber es ist mir zu verdanken, dass die Anführer aller fünf Clans wissen, dass ihr Urteil endgültig, und ihr Wort Gesetz ist. Wolkenstern, du musst diese Macht weise nutzen, mehr zum Wohle deines Clans, als zu deinem eigenen. Lerne von uns zu führen und dein Weg wird klar und deutlich sein.“ Wolkenstern verbeugte sich. „Es ist mir eine Ehre in eure Fußstapfen zu treten.“ Er sah hinunter auf seine Pfoten. Ich muss es einfach fragen! „Dunkelstern, hast du es jemals bereut, dass du dem DonnerClan diesen Streifen Wald überlassen hast?“ Einen Herzschlag lang herrschte Stille, Eschenstern schaute entsetzt. Dann sagte Dunkelstern leise: „Wo immer dein Herz ist, wir haben die Pflicht, das Überleben aller fünf Clans im Wald zu sichern. Ich konnte nicht zusehen wie unsere Nachbarn verhungerten, wärend wir Beute übrig hatten.“ Der braune Kater fuhr fort. „Halte deinen Kopf oben, Wolkenstern. Der WolkenClan ist der edelste aller Clans, mit den stärksten Grenzen, den tapfersten Kriegern und den begabtesten Jägern. Vor den Zweibeinern, ihren Monstern oder ihren Haustieren hast du nichts zu befürchten. Der WolkenClan wird für immer bestehen!“ Die Wolken über den Bäumen schienen bis zu den Ästen hinunter zu sinken, bis Wolkenstern vollkommen in Nebel gehüllt war. Die Katzen um ihn herum verschwammen und verblassten. Ihre Pelze verschwanden vor den Blättern und Stämmen hinter ihnen. Dann fühlte Wolkenstern, wie ihn weiche Federn im Takt seines Atems an der Nase kitzelten, und hörte das Rasseln von trockenem Moos, als er sich rührte. „Wolkenstern? Bist du wach?“ eine schmale Tigerkätzin, deren Streifen die Farbe von Farn im Blattfall hatten, schaute auf ihn hinab. Der Geruch von Kräutern hing an ihrem Pelz, und ein Rest von Farn hing an ihren Schnurrhaaren. „Kitzschritt?“ Wolkenstern schüttelte sich um sich aufzusetzen. „Geht es Vogelflug gut, oder ist mit ihr irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?“ Die Heilerkatze machte einen Schritt zurück, damit Wolkenstern Platz hatte aus seinem Nest zu klettern. „Vogelflug geht es bestens“, schnurrte sie. „Ich wollte mit dir über etwas anderes sprechen.“ Wolkenstern schüttelte sich das restliche Moos aus dem Fell, dann führte ihn sein Weg auf die Lichtung. Die Dämmerung war klar und still, es versprach ein warmer Tag voller Beutegeruch und stabilen Ästen zum Klettern zu werden. „Was gibt’s?“ fragte Wolkenstern und drehte sich wieder zu Kitzschritt um. Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich würde lieber außerhalb des Lagers sprechen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ „Oh, okay.“ Wolkenstern schnippte mit dem Schweif, damit sie voran ging. Sie krochen unter den Brombeeren hindurch und tauchten auf einer Lichtung voller silberner Birken auf, deren Spinnennetz farbene Blätter im sanften Wind flüsterten. Kitzschritt ging durch das lange Gras, das zwischen den schlanken grauen Stämmen wuchs und führte ihn tiefer in den Wald. Wolkenstern trottete hinter ihr her. „Geh nicht zu weit, oder wir werden auf die Morgenpatrouille treffen“, warnte er. Kitzschritt blieb neben einem Baumstumpf stehen, setzte sich und legte den Schwanz über die Pfoten. „Es gab Vorzeichen.“, begann sie. Sofort fragte Wolkenstern angespannt. „Was für Vorzeichen?“ Kitzschritts Blick war ernst. „Ich denke, diese Zeichen beinhalten das, was die Zweibeiner am Rand unseres Territoriums tun. Ich denke, sie sind eine größere Bedrohung für den WolkenClan als wir dachten.“ Wolkenstern dachte an seinen Traum, und war sich sicher, dass er Kitzschritt beruhigen konnte, worüber auch immer sie sich Sorgen machte. Trotzdem ließ er sie zuerst sprechen. „Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast.“ „Gestern, da war im Frischbeutehaufen eine Amsel ohne Kopf. Den Tag zuvor, habe ich einen Spatz ohne Flügel gefunden, und später ein Eichhörnchen ohne Schwanz.“ Die Heilerkatze sprach mit hoher Stimme und ihre blauen Augen waren riesig. Wolkenstern zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Schüler müssen beim Jagen ungeschickt gewesen sein. Ich werde später mit ihnen reden.“ Kitzschritt schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe schon mit ihnen gesprochen. Sie sagten, die Beute war in einem Stück als sie sie gefangen haben.“ „Also, was denkst du hat das zu bedeuten?“ fragte Wolkenstern. Er war unbesorgt, gestärkt von der Erinnerung an die drei Edlen Anführer des WolkenClans die versichert hatten, dass der WolkenClan für immer überleben wird. „Unsere Beute wird weniger werden, viel weniger“, miaute Kitzschritt. Sie malte mit der Vorderpfote einen Kreis in den weichen Boden, und schnitt ihn in zwei Hälften. „Unsere Jagd wird weniger- Wortwörtlich, von dem, was wir auf dem Frischbeute Haufen haben, bis hin zu den Orten, an denen wir jagen können.“ „Und du meinst, das passiert alles wegen der Zweibeiner?“ Kitzschritt nickte. „Der Lärm und der Gestank haben die Beute schon verscheucht. Und wir wissen nicht, was die Zweibeiner da eigentlich tun. Was, wenn sie unsere Grenzen übertreten und anfangen unser Territorium zu übernehmen? Wir wissen, dass sie keine Duftmarken respektieren.“ Wolkenstern legte seine Schwanzspitze auf Kitzschritts Schulter. „Es gibt keinen Grund zu glauben, dass so etwas passiert. Vertrau mir. Ich bin gestern Nacht mit früheren Anführern des WolkenClans im SternenClan gewandelt, und sie haben versprochen, dass unserem Clan nichts passieren wird. Ich bin froh, dass du mir das erzählt hast, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nur ein Zeichen ist, dass wir besser auf unsere Jagd achten sollen.“ Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, Kitzschritt hinter ihm stand auf. Als er davontrabte, rief sie ihm nach, „Ich werde weiter Ausschau halten, Wolkenstern. Irgendetwas kommt auf uns zu, fürchte ich.“ Als Wolkenstern den Kreis der Birken betrat, raschelte das Gras und setzte sich auf. Platt gedrücktes Gras zeigte, wo sie auf der Seite gelegen, und sich in der Sonne geaalt hatte. Wolkenstern trottete zu ihr und rieb seine Schnauze an ihrer Schulter. „Wie geht es unseren zappelnden Kleinen heute?“ murmelte er. „Sie sind lebendig und treten!“ antwortete Vogelflug, die etwas atemlos klang. „Manchmal hilft es ein wenig zu laufen. Kommst du mit mir?“ „Natürlich“, miaute Wolkenstern. „Aber wir gehen nicht zu weit. Ich will dich nicht zurücktragen müssen!“ „Du unverschämter Fuchs!“ schimpfte Vogelflug und schnippte ihren Schanz gegen ihn. Sie ließen die Birken hinter sich und liefen durch die Bäume in Richtung Fluss. Der Boden wurde dünner, als er sich hinunter zum Wasser neigte. Vogelflug machte es sich auf einem Flecken weichen Grases bequem und Wolkenstern setzte sich neben sie. Das Wasser floss schnell vorbei, zu tief, um hindurch zu waten – nicht dass irgendeine WolkenClan-Katze ihre Pfoten freiwillig nass machen würde. „Unsere Jungen werden es lieben, hier zu spielen, wenn sie alt genug sind, um das Lager zu verlassen“, warf Vogelflug ein, während sie über den flachen, sandigen Boden schaute. Wolkenstern nickte in Richtung eines Felsens, der am Rand des Flusses stand. „Ich kann mich an meinen ersten Sprung von diesem Fels erinnern, als ich gerade zum Schüler ernannt worden war. Ich dachte, ich würde fliegen!“ „Bis du dir den Kopf gestoßen hast und taumelnd zurück ins Lager gelaufen bist“, warf Vogelflug ein. Die war einige Monde älter als er, und war schon eine Kriegerin gewesen, als er zum Schüler ernannt wurde. „Das hat mich aber nicht lange abgeschreckt.“ antwortete Wolkenstern. „Am nächsten Tag bin ich zurückgekommen und auf der anderen Seite dieses Baumstumpfes gelandet!“ Er legte seine Vorderpfote auf Vogelflugs geschwollenen Bauch. „Ich werde unseren Jungen beibringen, es immer wieder zu versuchen, auch wenn es beim ersten Mal nicht klappt. Sie werden so mutig sein.“ „Genau wie du“, schnurrte Vogelflug. „Und so freundlich und schlau wie du“, murmelte Wolkenstern, während er seine Nase in ihrem weichen Fell vergrub. „Nun, das wollen wir mal hoffen“, neckte Vogelflug. Sie rollte herum, setzte sich auf und schaute genau in Wolkensterns Augen. „Ich bin sehr stolz, dass ich seine Jungen austragen darf“, flüsterte sie. „Keine Katze könnte sich einen besseren Vater als dich wünschen.“ „Oder eine bessere Mutter als dich“, antwortete Wolkenstern. Er schloss die Augen, um in ihrem Duft zu ertrinken und als er das tat, spürte er die Bewegungen seiner Kriegerahnen um sich herum, die ihm alles Gute wünschten und für immer über ihn, seine Gefährtin und seine Jungen wachen würden.